ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Little Shop of Horrors at the Year 2012 (2015)
Little Shop of Horrors at the Year 2012 is based on the Off-Broadway Play, Little Shop of Horrors, combined with the 2012 Doomsday Prophecy. Musical Numbers #Prologue (Little Shop of Horrors) #Skid Row (Downtown) #Da-Doo #Grow for Me #Ya Never Know #Somewhere That's Green #Closed for Renovation #Dentist! #Mushnik and Son #Sudden Changes #Feed Me (Git Me) #Now (It's Just the Gas) #Coda #Call Back in the Morning #Suddenly Seymour #Suppertime #The Meek Shall Inherit #Sominex/Suppertime (reprise) #Mean Green Mother from Outer Space #Don't Feed the Plants Default Number The reprise of Somewhere That's Green, because this movie is gonna have a happy ending. Possible Number to be added The reprise of Suddenly Seymour Casts Main Characters Seth Dusky shall do the role of Seymour Krelborn, who owns the amazing Audrey II. Even though he's been killing people, he's still the hero of the movie. He let's Orin Scrivello, D.D.S. laugh himself to death, then he chops off his body parts and feeds them to Audrey, he even tricks Mr. Mushnik for looking for the money in the plant, but it eats him. He rescues Audrey from being eaten by the plant and doesn't die, and he won't get eaten by the plant. Peyton List shall do the role of Audrey, she's secretly in love with Seymour, but she's dating a demented dentist, Orin Scrivello, D.D.S. who keeps on abusing her, but when Seymour let's Orin laugh himself to death, he chops him bits from bits, then feeds them to the plant. Audrey didn't deserve a cute guy like Seymour, she deserved a creep like Orin, but she then falls in love with Seymour. Audrey was rescued by Seymour from being eaten by Audrey II, she doesn't die and ended up being fed to the plants. Co-Stars Jamie Bell shall do the role of Mr. Mushnik, who owns a Florist Shop in Skid Row, who's hard on Seymour, and scolds on Audrey that her dentist boyfriend is not such a nice boy. He even adopts Seymour as his adopted son. When he figures out that someone found a florist bag in the dental office, he talks to Seymour about it and was talking about the little red dots on the floor, and found the dentist uniform in the trash can. Mushnik was about to take Seymour to the police, but Seymour tricks him to look for the receipt in the plant, when he looks inside, Audrey II ends up eating him. Zachary Gordon shall do the role of Orin Scrivello, D.D.S. (he's actually dating Peyton List for real), he keeps on abusing Audrey. When Seymour realized that Audrey II talked, it suddenly said feed me, and when Seymour saw Orin beating on Audrey, he thought of using him, so when he went to the dental office, he was about to yank a wisdom tooth out of Seymour's mouth, but he needed gas because he wanted to enjoy this, he was trying to get the gas mask off but it was stuck and asked Seymour for a hand, but he refuses to help and then Orin laughed himself to death. Seymour chops the body parts and feeds them to the plant. The Singing Chorus played by Amandla Stenberg, China Anne McClain, and Leah Monet Johnson. Jake T. Austin shall do the role of Patrick Martin, a Licenscing Marketing Salesman who wants to make big fortune with Seymour and sell Audrey II pods across America, not knowing that this means that the evil plant wants to spread across America and devour the citizens of America. He found Seymour outside while he told Audrey to go back home, and not let Audrey II try to devour her again, Seymour was happy, when he told him about making big fortune with Seymour, when he heard about "bigger-than-hulahoops", Seymour runs back inside and confronts the plants, when Martin comes back he told the girls to get the Audrey II pods and put them in the pots. Liam James shall do the role of the First Customer. He appears near the window while Seymour, Audrey, and Mushnik were talking, he was suprised by the Audrey II near the window, he enters the shop and talks about the plant. Seymour talks to the customer where he got the plant, then he bought twice as many roses. He was also the Dental Patient when he was screaming in pain when Orin was drilling in his mouth, that's where Seymour comes with a gun. Chandler Canterbury shall do the role of Bernstein, who offers Seymour a deal for the amazing Audrey II. He hands him a contract. Stefanie Scott shall do the role of Mrs. Luce, the editor's wife, who also offers Seymour a deal for the amazing Audrey II. She will be fully female then male like the musical play. She hands him a contract. Jake Short shall do the role of Skip Snip, of William Morris Agency, the third person who offers Seymour a deal for the amazing Audrey II. He hands him a contract. Voicing Audrey II Whoever you think is best. Directing and Producing *Adam Shankman (director of Hairspray, and Rock of Ages) *Elizabeth Banks (producer of Pitch Perfect) *Gary Goetzman (producer of Mamma Mia) *I may produce this movie too, well screenwriting it too. Motion Pictures Association of America Rated PG-13, for Mild Violence and Language. Cameo Appearances *CJ Adams *Connor Hill *Jake Goldberg *Cameron Boyce *Colin Ford *Jonah Hill *Craig Robinson Distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures This movie will be distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures, just the 1986 version. ParraTheScreenwriter (talk) 20:56, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Category:Films